Story of the Fallen Angels
by kittymaxwell
Summary: A scream in the night, and in that instant the world changed... or at least, it appeared to. There have always been forces in the world and voices in the night: some friendly and other malevolent. Invisible until summoned; they glide through shadows as pe


A scream in the night, and in that instant the world changed... or at least, it appeared to. There have always been forces in the world and voices in the night: some friendly and other malevolent. Invisible until summoned; they glide through shadows as people walk through doorways. They wait, and watch the doings of Man closely... each for their own reasons. Sometimes, they appear... and when they do, the world changes.

Everyone knows about Black Heaven: meet them one dark night and you are either taken or killed. People tell each other the stories and laugh: no one believes that they're in any trouble in this day and age. Still, there are still some dark things that appear to be going on just below the surface. Darkness takes many forms, though. Evil and good intermingle. The glass shatters. Time stands still. There is something in the darkness. You aren't alone. Are you safe?

Eleven years ago, there was a string of grisly murders that shook the city to its core... and in the present, less and less people are realizing the dangers around them.

**Prologue**

At the St. Gabriel church, the children there aren't normal. Their parents had abandoned them because of their abnormal powers, so has the people on the streets. But the priests and priestesses of St. Gabriel took pity upon them and sheltered them. In time, the church was changed into an orphanage, overcrowded with children of all ages.

"Myobi!" A little girl, around the age of five with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, shouted to her friend, "Lookie what I made!" Holding up a crystal necklace to Myobi, her raven hair best friend at the St. Gabriel orphanage.

"Where did you get the crystal? Did you stole it, Hikari!" Suspected Myobi.

"No! Mother Aya helped me with it, she gave me the crystal!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okie. Here, take it, Myobi." Hikari hands over the crystal necklace to Myobi.

"I can't take it! It's yours, you made it." Rejected Myobi.

"Silly! I have one too! See?" Hikari took out her own necklace and showed it to her friend. The crystal glimmered slightly in the dim lighted room. "I heard about things called friendship bracelets and decided to make friendship necklaces. So take it!" Hikari forced Myobi to take the crystal necklace. "Well? Put it on! Put it on!"

"Fine." Myobi puts on the necklace in order for Hikari to stop whining. "Wow. It's so pretty." She holds it out into the dim light to get a better look.

"Um…? Myobi? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What is it that you want to do after you grow up?"

"I want to… help the world. I want to be like Miss Aya, making everyone happy!" Answered Myobi.

"Really? I want -"

A scream cuts through the air, silencing Hikari. "What was that, Myobi?"

"I dunno, but I want to check it out."

"No!" Protested Hikari. "It's too dangerous!"

"What if someone needs help? They could be dying already!" As soon as she had said that, Myobi rushed out into the hallway with Hikari following close after.

As they reached their destination, the chapel. The stench of blood overwhelmed them as they walk in slowly down the chapel hall. Hikari draws close to Myobi, "I'm scared, Myobi."

"Me too, but we have to see who -" Myobi stops talking as she stares across the room. Lying in a pool of blood was Mother Aya, her breathing is having difficulties.

"Aya!" Shouted Hikari rushing towards the bleeding body.

"Children… you should… leave… now. It's too…dangerous." Aya spoke as she coughs blood.

Myobi walks up to them saying, "She's right, we have to go."

"No! She'll die if we do!" Cried Hikari.

"Alright. I have an idea." Explained Myobi, "Hikari hide behind the statues, the person who did this might come back again. Don't move until I've arrived with help, got that?"

Hikari wanted to argue, but decided that this isn't the time to do so. "Okay." She says quietly.

"Hang in there Miss Aya. I'll be right back." Myobi quickly exited the chapel, only to be blocked by a tall figure. His face was obscured in the shadows, so she couldn't see his face. Myobi ran back to Miss Aya, "Aya, I'm sorry. I can't go…there's someone…"

"I know Myobi. I see him." Whispered Mother Aya. "Listen to me, find a way to get out of here and take Hikari with you."

The man stalked towards them, giving out a dark chuckle, meaning that he had heard their little conversation. "There is no hope of escaping, so why bother?" He stated as he grabbed Myobi by the wrist, pulling her harshly away from Aya. "Ow! That hurts! Unhand me you big bully!" Protested Myobi, using her weak attempt to break free. Hikari, watching between the cracks that the statues made, she can see the stranger more clearly now since he's no longer in the covers of the shadow. Aside from the bloodshed he had caused, he can be mistaken for an angel. From the silver knee-length hair to the piercing green eyes, a face even the gods envy. "How can someone that looks like an angel do something so horrible like a demon?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Let her go!" Aya pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What do you want with her? Who do you work for?"

"That's none of your concern old lady." The man draws out a sharp katana, immediately everyone knew what was going to happen. "NO! Please don't!" Myobi cried out. With one swift slash, Mother Aya lie motionless, bathing in her own blood. "Aya!" Myobi tried desperately to get away, but failed to the iron grip he has on her wrist. Silently he dragged her out of the chapel. Myobi turned her head back for one last glance to see if Hikari was alright. Then she disappeared into the blackness of the hallways.

Silently sobbing to herself, Hikari wished none of this had happened for now she will remember this moment as the time when she had lost her childhood.


End file.
